The present invention relates to a capacitance touch panel and more specifically to a capacitance touch panel in which the relative permittivity of a lower adhesive layer and that of an upper adhesive layer satisfy predetermined relations.
In recent years, the rate of mounting a touch panel on mobile phones, portable game consoles and other devices is increasing, and for example, attention is focused on a capacitance touch panel capable of multipoint detection (JP 2008-310551 A).